The invention is directed to an electric control motor provided with an electromagnetic coil and an armature having air gaps between it and the magnetic poles. An electric control motor is already known in which the magnetic poles are disposed on a tubular carrier housing, and a plate is disposed on the other end of the tubular housing. An embodiment of this kind necessitates a relatively large expenditure in terms of machining and material.